


Don’t Die on Me, Please

by Cyndll



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Newt gets really worried, Tina gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyndll/pseuds/Cyndll
Summary: This was written for the secret Santa event on the Hogwash Newtina Nerds server for Sunny. I hope you enjoy and I’m sorry for the delay but wisdom tooth pain is hard to work through.





	Don’t Die on Me, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunMagic264](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMagic264/gifts).



Everything happened so fast. They were ambushed while looking for Queenie. In all the chaos it was hard to tell what was happening. At one point Newt found himself dueling two of Grindelwald's acolytes and he had lost sight of Tina.  
For her part, Tina was holding her own quite well. That is until she was hit from behind by a jet of bright blue light. Tina felt something cut into her back, deeply and the next thing she saw was the ground rising up to meet her.  
Newt barely saw what happened out of the corner of his eye. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Newt saw her start to fall and only knew his feet were bringing him closer and closer to Tina. He shot a full body bind curse at her attacker and fell to his knees at her side.  
“Please don’t die on me, Tina. I don’t know what I would do without you,” Newt spoke through clenched teeth. “I’m going to apparate us to St. Mungo’s, ok?”  
He didn’t know why he asked her. He was going to take her to the hospital anyway.  
They were at the hospital in the blink of an eye and a healer was rushing to meet them.  
Upon arriving at St. Mungo’s Newt finally got a good look at Tina. She was covered in blood and she was pail, oh so pail, but she was breathing. Unfortunately she wasn’t entirely conscious. Her features were screwed up in agony.  
“What happened? I need to know what happened so we can help her, sir,” Newt heard a female voice say.  
“We were ambushed by some of Grindelwald’s acolytes. She was hit by a curse from behind,” Newt tried to explain.  
“Do you, by any chance know what curse did this to her? I haven’t seen anything like this before.”  
He could tell the young healer didn’t want to admit that she didn’t quite know the curse that did this to Tina but he was glad for her honesty.  
“I didn’t hear the incantation but it was a blue light that hit her. I just managed to catch what happened out of the corner of my eye. Please, help her.”  
“We will.”  
With that the young healer levitated Tina up onto a stretcher and began wheeling her away. The next thing Newt felt was a familiar hand on his shoulder.  
“She’ll be ok, Newt. If anyone can pull through this it’s Tina. She’s one of the best aurors I’ve seen in a while.” Newt heard Theseus say.  
Theseus guided Newt to a chair and went in search of some tea.  
Mum would be proud if Theseus just now. In times of trouble she thinks there’s nothing better than a steaming cup of tea, Newt thought.  
After about ten minutes Newt felt something hot pressed into his hand and looked down to see a mug of tea.  
“Two sugars and a dash of cream, just how you like it, if I remember correctly,” Theseus said.  
“Yes, you’re right.”  
The two brothers sat in silence for a while, Newt drinking his tea and his nerves calming. Theseus was the one to break the silence.  
“I’ve seen how you look at Tina, Newt.” Theseus spike softly.  
“How’s that?”  
“Like she’s the best thing that’s ever happened to you. I want nothing more than for you to be happy, Newt. I think she makes you happy.”  
“She does. The timing just hasn’t been right.”  
“That’s nothing more than an excuse, and a weak one at that. She feels the same way for you.”  
Just then the young healer from earlier came up to him.  
“We have her stable. The curse is no longer doing any damage. When we got her cleaned up we could see she had multiple deep cuts along her torso. We are going to keep her on a sleeping draught for a few days but you are welcome to stay in her room if you would like.”  
“Thank you. Can I see her?”  
“Of course, Mr.,”  
“Scamander. Her name is Tina Goldstein,if you need to know her name.”  
“Right this way, Mr. Scamander.”  
Newt followed the young woman closely for a while until they reached the ward for patients who had been cursed.  
“She’s right in here. Visiting hours end at 8:30 p.m.”  
“Thank you.”  
The healer left his side and Newt stood in the door frame just studying Tina. She looked so frail lying there in the bed amongst the white sheets and blanket. She had a peaceful expression on her face. Newt suspected that was from the sleeping draught they had given her. He didn’t know how long he stood there before finally walking up to her bedside. He pulled the chair closer and sat down. He nervously took her hand. Her hand in his felt like ice.  
He didn’t know how long he sat there before he heard someone come in behind him.  
“She’s gonna be ok, Newt,” he heard Jacob say. “She ain’t gonna give up that easily.”  
“I don’t think she will but it’s still worrying. I’ve never seen her like this.”  
They stayed there in silence until Jacob decided to go get some rest, trying to get Newt to go home too but not succeeding.  
The healers tried to get Newt to go home as well but Newt ignored visiting hours rules and ended up staying by Tina’s side. The healers kept her dosed with a sleeping draught for four days, during which Newt couldn’t sleep.  
While Tina lay prone in the hospital bed Newt would tell her about his creatures and sometimes he would read from his book, favorite passages she had marked in her copy.  
Finally the healers began to wean her off the sleeping draught and Tina was able to wake up. At first her eyelids merely fluttered, not opening all the way. She felt Newt’s hand in hers but she didn’t know who it belonged to.  
“Tina?” Newt said her name as if it was a question.  
“Newt?” Tina’s voice was scratchy from disuse but it was one of the most beautiful sounds Newt had heard in days. “What happened?” she questioned.  
“We were ambushed. During the fight you and I got separated. I barely saw what happened but it looked like you were hit by a curse. When the healers got you cleaned up they said you had several deep cuts on your torso. It’s a miracle you’re even still alive.” Newt’s voice was thick with something that might have been tears.  
“How long have I been asleep?”  
“The healers kept you asleep with a sleeping draught for four days. Needless to say you were the only one of us who got any sleep during that time. I was so worried I haven’t been able to sleep for those four days.”  
“I was going to ask next when the last time you slept was. Newt, you look exhausted.”  
“I couldn’t sleep until I knew you were ok. Now that I do know it makes get be easier for me to sleep.” He didn’t know what made him say it, maybe it was the exhaustion talking but the next words out of his mouth were, “Tina, can I kiss you?”  
“Yes,” Tina replied breathlessly taken aback.


End file.
